Hikari no Pretty Cure
by CureBelieve
Summary: In a fan series based on Taiko no Tatsujin, two sisters who are performing for the annual Taiko Festival come across amulets that give them the knowledge and power of Pretty Cure! Now, they will fight evil to save the festival!
1. Chapter 1

"This is it," a girl's voice was heard over the view of an in-construction festival. "This is the festival that we are participating in! Are you ready, Kate?" There were two girls walking beside each other: one with long brown hair, the other with blue hair curled into twin hair buns.

Wada Kate, the sister of Wada Donna, was looking at the magnificent view, daydreaming about the big day. She suddenly snapped back to reality after realizing Donna was talking to her. "Don't worry about me! I'm just looking forward to whenever we go up to perform..." She started to look for the location where they will perform. Donna sighed, then followed her.

While roaming around, their brother, Wada Tetsuo, rushed up to them and started tapping Kate's shoulder repeatedly. She quickly noticed and turned around.

"What are you guys doing?" he constantly asked.

"Why don't you stop bugging Kate and go back home?" Donna replied with an angered tone.

"Can you just tell me what is going on then?" Tetsuo, once again, continued on with the same question.

"Fine..." Donna managed to gain confidence to tell her annoying brother about the festival. "There's an annual Taiko Festival going on and it's that time again. Kate and I have been practicing playing the Taiko drums and we managed to pass the tryouts for the festival!"

Tetsuo stood in shock. "So, why didn't you let me audition?!"

Kate managed to step into the conversation and blurted out, "How about you just shut up and stop bothering us?!"

"Now you're taking it too far. Besides, our teacher doesn't like people saying that," Donna reminded Kate. "But truly, Tetsuo, this isn't something you tried out for. Why don't you just go back home? It's only a few blocks away anyway!"

Tetsuo ran off into the distance. The girls watched him as her disappeared, step by step.

_(Opening: Prayers to the Pretty Cure...)_

_ (Episode title: Beat the Beat! The Adventure Starts Now!)_

There was a few seconds of silence before Kate broke it. "Yes! He's gone now!" she cheered. She received a stare from Donna, who had an angry face. "I mean, well...he's returned home," she restated.

"That's better," Donna replied. She started walking, but bumped into a green-haired girl, who was wearing a school uniform. "Oh! I'm sorry about that, Hana!"

Kate rushed over to the two. "Awesome! Hana's here!" she exclaimed. "How are you doing? Has school been going good for you? What-" she is stopped by Hana getting up and interrupting her. "No need for questions. I'm just here because I heard that you both get to participate in the festival!"

"Right! Kate and I are playing in the festival, and it's out first year," Donna told Hana. "I'm actually a little nervous since I've never done something in front of hundreds, or even thousands, of people!"

Hana smiled at her until Kate let out a cheerful scream, followed by an exclamation. "Wonderful wonderland! I've found something!"

The other two looked at her location; she was near some bushes. Kate rushed to them with amulets in her hands.

"This red one is for my sister, Donna," she handed Donna the red amulet. "And this blue one is for me. I think that should do it!"

Hana stood with a surprised face. "Where'd you find those? And why were they in the bushes so randomly? Who would've even put them there?!"

A brown-haired girl started running from the distance and started shouting to Hana. "What's going on here? I want to join into the conversation!" She stopped once she reached the same area. "Mieko? It's kind of a conversation about the festival," Hana started to explain.

Mieko noticed Hana was wearing her school uniform and not her dance outfit. "Hana... You're still doing the dance routine with me, right?" she asked. Hana closed her eyes and lowered her head a bit. "I'm afraid not," she sobbed. "The judge didn't pass me in auditions."

All the girls stared with sympathetic looks on their faces. "That sucks when that happens, when you can't do something you've always done with a good friend," Donna stated. "But that doesn't mean you have to be separated! Look on the bright side! Maybe Mieko can't see Hana too much after school, but you have each other's phone contacts, right?" The two nodded. "How about you two talk to each other via phone?"

Both of them looked at each other with small smiles, which then became larger smiles. The two laughed in agreement, and thanked Donna before walking off.

In the distance, a shadowed figure was standing, looking at the festival. "Really? They're having fun? And there's a festival? I will obey my master and destroy it!" he said to himself.

_(Eyecatch 1: Kate trips over a drumstick while she and Donna are walking. The two laugh together while looking at each other, and the logo appears in the bottom right corner.)_

_ (Eyecatch 2: Donna is writing a letter, and Kate is moving around. She runs into Donna, who then signs the letter with the logo before falling down with Kate.)_

"That passed by oddly fast," Kate mentioned about the previous conversations with Hana and Mieko. "Don't talk silly! I was able to tell about the bright side of a situation!" Donna reminded her. Suddenly, Donna felt something in her body, like a surge of power. "Wait a second. The amulets are for the chosen girls to become Pretty Cure?" she said.

"What the what? Stop joking!" Kate told her.

"I'm not! Why not wait a little bit?!" Donna responded.

Kate waited until there was a surge going through her body as well. "You're right," she exclaimed. "But why are we the chosen girls? Why does it have to be us?" She started getting furious and ran off, but bumped into a red-haired boy with a blue outfit. "Sorry about that!" Kate told him.

Donna rushed over to both of them to explain. "What she said. We're both very sorry about that. She's just upset about being chosen as Pretty Cure-" She put her hands to her mouth, now realizing what she said.

"So the Pretty Cure are real..." the boy said to himself. "No matter! I vow to defeat you and help destroy the festival for my master!"

The girls looked at each other. Why would the boy go on about such bad things? Donna managed to speak up. "Who are you, anyway?" she asked.

"Who am I, you ask?" the boy responded. "Evil mecha number one. I am Antimony!"

The girls looked at each other again. "Antimony?" they said in sync. Kate started to lose focus due to such confusion of what was going on. "I don't get this," she mumbled. Donna slapped her hand onto her face before relaxing.

Antimony looked at both of them and shook his head. "This is going to be too easy for me," he remarked.

"Kate! Get into focus!" Donna kept telling her. "We're going to fight and there's no reason we shouldn't!" Kate stumbled after getting up, but she quickly became focused. "Alright!" she exclaimed.

The two put their amulets close to their necks, and shouted, "Pretty Cure! Feel the Don Don Beat!" Donna was engulfed in a red light and Kate was engulfed in a blue light. When the lights disappeared, Donna was now appearing with red hair in pigtails with loops, a red and white outfit with a red bow in the back, red gloves, and white boots with red bows at the top, and Kate was now appearing with blue hair in longer pigtails, a blue and white outfit with a blue bow in the back, blue gloves, and white boots with blue bows at the top.

"The sound of the beating drums! I am Cure Taiko!" Donna, now as Cure Taiko, shouted out before posing.

"The sound of a fun time! I am Cure Matsuri!" Kate, now as Cure Matsuri, shouted out before posing.

"We're beating the beat! Hikari no Pretty Cure!" the Cures posed once more after shouting their group introduction.

The Cures looked at their outfits with shock. "What just happened?" Cure Taiko remarked. Cure Matsuri was acting joyful while looking at her outfit. "This is amazing!"

"Idiots..." Antimony said to himself. "Now let's make this a fair battle, if you don't mind?"

Cure Taiko used the power of her amulet to produce the Cure Drums. "Matsuri!" she told her fellow teammate. "Let the music begin!"

Cure Matsuri was shocked at what Cure Taiko had done, but she used the power of her amulet to produce her Cure Drums. "Let's start!"

The two began to hear music in the background, and decided to play the drums to the beat of the tune. "The power of the drums will defeat you!" they shouted together, but obstacles started getting in their way. This didn't stop them, as they finished the tune before ever getting interrupted.

"Aha! I guess you aren't a match for us, Antimony!" Cure Taiko shouted to him. She looked over at her teammate who looked like as if she had fallen in love. "Matsuri! Again?!"

Cure Matsuri was daydreaming until she realized that Antimony had retreated. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I think I've fallen in love though..."

The two de-transformed into their normal selves. "Kate!" Donna yelled at her. "You're falling in love with the villain? We're heroes! That's not going to work!" She paused for a second before calming down. "Besides, there are other people at school that you can always fall in love with." Kate had already made progress on the way home without alerting her.

"Huh? Kate! Don't just leave without me!" Donna chased the path Kate had taken.

_(Ending: Hikari no Kanata e)_


	2. Chapter 2

Donna and Kate were sound asleep. While Donna was relaxed, Kate kept twisting and turning. She immediately sat up in a surprised manner, awaking Donna, who quickly turned the lights on.

"Now what is it?" she asked.

"I think my love has gone too far!" Kate exclaimed. "Wait a moment. Whatever were those random things coming our way whenever we were battling? And where did Antimony go afterwards? Was he defeated or something? One more thing, how did we suddenly gain knowledge of Pretty Cure?"

Donna yawned, and started to close her eyes. "Just wait until morning, okay? Then we can talk about it," she said in a sleepy mood. Just like that, she was sound asleep.

"I'll try. I'll try to get some shut eye tonight," Kate told herself before she, too, dozed off. Then, she was back to tossing and turning, and Donna put her head under her pillow.

_(Opening: Prayers to the Pretty Cure...)_

_ (Episode title: Let's Be Friends! Kate's Attempted Adventure)_

Sunlight was shining through the window, and the alarm was beeping loudly. Kate was so scared she rolled out of bed and started stuttering, "I need my love... I need my love... really bad!"

"You should probably stop with the lovey dovey act. It's getting old," Donna told Kate with an irritated mood. "Besides, what I want to know is why there are no allies to explain why we were chosen and all that." Kate stared as she said it. "Exactly."

"What do you mean by 'exactly?' You never stated you wanted to know that any time before!" Donna started yelling with an angry tone before Kate reminds her of the day. "Bad case of the Mondays, huh?"

"What...? Why am I always angry on Monday?!" Donna yelled at herself before apologizing for her crazy behavior. "Okay. Everything is better now. All that's left is to go into the kitchen and then to school." The girls walked out of their room and headed for the kitchen.

Their mother, Kotone, was already sitting at the table when the girls walked in. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I heard Kate having some kind of problem last night." Kate slowly sat down. "Um, yeah. About that... I'm in love with someone," she was able to say while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh? Is that so?" Kotone replied while giving the girls two bowls of cereal, one for each. "I remember having my first love." She continued with the story. "That lucky person was your dad. I met him back at the same age you both are. It was at school, just like with you, Kate." Kate had a grin on her face when she heard that.

The bus came to a halt on the road where their house was located. "And look at that, the bus arrived," she said. "Yasushi! Where are you?"

Their father was lazily reading newspaper on the couch. "Don't worry about me," he replied with a yawn. Kotone shook her head. "I'll sometimes never understand boys. Well you girls better head off! A big day is ahead!"

The girls ran outside with a loud "Goodbye!", heading toward the bus. _All that's left is to finish this day and find my true love~ _Kate thought to herself.

"That's them!" a cute, female voice remarked in the near distance. "That's the Pretty Cure! How do we get in contact with them?"

"Just wait after they return from school. We'll explain to them then," a male voice (that sounded like someone in their twenties) responded. "You'll just have to wait..."

School was in plain sight to everyone on the bus. When it halted once again, everyone rushed out just to talk to their friends. Donna and Kate were the last ones off before the driver pulled the bus into its own parking space. In front of them was a young, red haired boy with blue eyes.

"Manabu! Hello!" Kate shouted to him.

He didn't respond.

"Allow me," Donna told Kate. She rushed up to Manabu and politely said, "Hello on this fine day. How are you doing?"

"Oh... um..." he slowly responded with a pink face. "Hey there, Donna. Hey there to you as well, Kate." His face returned to its normal tone and looked at the girls, smiling. A girl nearby screamed like a fan meeting their idol. "Manabu!"

Manabu looked at the girl. She had a blonde, lowered ponytail with lovely blue eyes. "Akemi, nice to see you!" he remarked. "You got to admit it. Akemi's pretty cool. She's rumored to have become friends with everybody in the school! Never heard of anyone who has turned her down." The bell rung without warning. "Well, off to class! See you there, girls." Manabu walked off after sighing.

"Well..." Akemi started. "Let's go!"

Donna and Kate looked at each other and nodded. "Okay!" They followed Akemi to the interior of the school, and then the classroom. _And next will be my love! _Kate thought to herself with glee.

Another girl in the distance was watching. She had orange hair in a spiky ponytail, orange eyes, an orange and black mini-dress, and orange and white boots, which came about knee high. "I've taken sight of the Pretty Cure's location. They're not getting away for long, though!" In her left hand was her megaphone, and she held it up to her mouth, shouting, "You're my first target, Pretty Cure! I will defeat you!" The last word echoed.

_(Eyecatch 1: Kate trips over a drumstick while she and Donna are walking. The two laugh together while looking at each other, and the logo appears in the bottom right corner.)_

_ (Eyecatch 2: Donna is writing a letter, and Kate is moving around. She runs into Donna, who then signs the letter with the logo before falling down with Kate.)_

"Finally!" Kate exclaimed while slamming her items on her desk. The noise caused the entire class, except for Donna, to glance at her for a few seconds.

Meanwhile within the room, a long, red haired girl was trying to get the attention of her older brother, who had medium length hair for his gender. "HISAO!" the girl shouted at him. "You never want to talk to me! And I'm your sister! Hmph!" She turned away from him and walked to her seat.

Hisao looked at her. "It's not what it seems, Kohaku..."

"Is it because you're the 'smartest boy in the class'?" An argument started between the siblings.

"Calm down, please."

"I can't! I want to talk to you more than we do!"

Donna rushed over to stop the fight. "Hold it, please."

The bell rung again, this time for everyone to be seated. "We'll resolve this soon," Donna promised the Kawai siblings.

A young lady, who was the class's teacher, walked in. She had pink hair in a tied up ponytail, brown eyes, a pink dress with yellow seams, and cute red slip-ons. "Very sorry about that," she apologized to the class. "Someone stopped me in the hallway to tell me something. Something teacher related, not much."

A girl with black hair and two dropped braids and light brown eyes raised her hand.

"Yes, Emiko?" the teacher called on her.

"I have a concern about you," she admitted.

The teacher was about to ask until Atsushi, a short black haired boy with green eyes, blurted, "Is it the fact that Ms. Mariko's surname, that we call her by, is a first name? Why don't you get married anyway?" He went on laughing.

"Excuse me?" Ms. Mariko responded with a surprised tone. "Please, Atsushi. Your sarcasm is out of hand."

"Sorry about that. It's my talent, anyway," he said.

Ms. Mariko sighed. "Now let's continue with our day, shall we?"

* * *

After the last bell rung, everyone slightly rushed out of their classrooms, and then out of the school.

"I'm after my love!" Kate exclaimed out loud. After realizing what she said, she covered her mouth. "Oops..."

"No need for an 'oops'," a boy stepped in front of them. He looked a lot like a professor, except he was younger, maybe in his twenties.

Following him was a younger girl, completely dressed in pink, except for her purple eyes.

Donna and Kate let out a surprised noise. "Who are you two?" Donna asked.

The boy spoke first. "For the purpose of Pretty Cure, I cannot reveal my whole name, but just call me Professor," he told them.

"He knows about Pretty Cure?!" Kate yelled.

"Of course! I do, too!" the girl said cheerfully. She paused for a brief moment. "I forgot my introduction, didn't I?" She blushed for a moment and chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'm Mechadon!"

Donna stood in complete silence. "Didn't see that coming," she said.

"Explain to us about this!" Kate pleaded the two newly met people.

"Alright," Professor said. "First, you're probably wondering how you suddenly knew about fighting as Pretty Cure, right?" Donna and Kate nodded. "With your little items, which are called the Drummer's Amulets, they have such power to provide the knowledge through the surge you felt in your bodies. Once it travels to your brain, you suck in the information."

"And you can't forget the enemy you met!" Mechadon shouted out.

"How'd you find out about that?" Donna asked.

"I was watching the battle the entire time," Mechadon revealed. "Just letting you know, this will be a long battle, probably a year long, because you haven't yet defeated anyone."

Kate became angry and started raging. "I can't take this! I'm going to find my love!"

Donna wanted to follow her, but she wanted to learn more about Pretty Cure at the same time. "Ah, it's such a hard decision!" she blurted out.

Kate took out her Drummer's Amulet from her bag. "Pretty Cure! Feel the Don Don Beat!" she yelled. In a flash, she had transformed into Cure Matsuri. "Where are you?" There was no answer. "Hello? Anyone?"

A figure appeared behind her. "I'm here!" the figure said in a high, female voice, yelling it through her megaphone.

Cure Matsuri covered her ears from the noise. "Sheesh! Stop with the noise!" She looked behind her to see a girl had appeared. "So, you are...?"

The girl closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Okay then. I'll introduce myself." She took out her megaphone to say her introduction. "Evil mecha number 2. I am..." she said normally, but she yelled her name through the megaphone. "...Yttrium!"

Cure Matsuri rolled her eyes while covering her ears. "I'll introduce myself, too." She gained confidence before saying, "The sound of a fun time! I am Cure Matsuri!"

"Knew it. Knew you were a Pretty Cure. Can I defeat you with my noise now?" Yttrium asked with an evil manner.

"Defeat me? I won't take it!" Cure Matsuri yelled angrily. With the power of her Amulet, she summoned her Cure Drums, ready to attack. She heard a beautiful melody in the background and started playing to the tune. "Easy," she said to herself while drumming.

"Too soon for that!" With her megaphone in hand, Yttrium made noises as loud as she could to get Cure Matsuri off beat, which indeed happened. "Shut with the noises already, I get it!"

Donna heard and saw this, and rushed into scene. "Pretty Cure! Feel the Don Don Beat!" she said with her Drummer's Amulet. She quickly transformed into Cure Taiko.

"Matsuri!" she exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Another villain," Cure Matsuri said with a grumpy look on her face. The music abruptly stopped. "Come on! We're restarting for a fair match this time!" Cure Taiko summoned her Cure Drums to join in. "The power of the drums will defeat you!" the Cures yelled in sync with each other.

The Cures drummed to the beat of the peaceful song, which appeared to be working. When the music stopped, the Cures' Cure Drums vanished into lights, and went into the Drummer's Amulets.

"Can't believe this! Just can't! Fine! You've won this round! But next time I appear, you are going down!" Yttrium shouted while storming off in defeat. The Cures high-fived.

"All that's left is to learn the rest of the Pretty Cure story," Cure Taiko mentioned back to earlier in the day. "Then, we should be completely ready to go!" The two de-transformed, then headed in the direction of their home where they left off.

Kate looked at Donna with a red face. "You know, I've been thinking..." she started. "Maybe you can't always meet the one you love. Sometimes you've got to wait."

Donna looked at her with a frustrated face. "Maybe later. That battle makes me want to go home."

"Wait!" Kate exclaimed. "I need to find Professor and Mechadon so I can tell them that both of us are heading home!" She ran off to the school to tell them. Donna walked the rest of the way home, knowing everything was just starting.

_(Ending: Hikari no Kanata e)_


End file.
